Monsieur Goan
Monsieur Goan is a top-class chef from Nightmare Enterprises appearing in the 27th episode, The Hot Shot Chef / A Spice Odyssey. General Information Dedede orders this monster when he is sick and tired of eating the slop at his and Kawasaki's place. Goan's cooking is so tasty and affordable that the Cappies immediately come to his own restaurant that he built with help from King Dedede and Escargoon rather than Chef Kawasaki's to try out his grub. Later, a restaurant war between Kawasaki and Goan ensues using spiciness in their food. Goan then decides to end the fiery battles with "Kirby Sorbet", which hypnotizes the Cappies into wanting to eat Kirby. Ultimately, Goan transforms into a six-armed monster with a cooking appliance in each hand! Even Cook Kirby has problems with him and eventually gets the Cook ability knocked out of him. Goan traps the Star Warrior in an ice ball and is about to freeze Kirby into Kirby Sorbet, until Kawasaki tosses a plate of Toxic Atomic Curry to Kirby, which he then eats. In the English dub, the curry causes Kirby to have heartburn and blows fire all over the place, a blast of his fire hits Goan, sending him flying through the ceiling and burning down his restaurant. In the Japanese version, Monsieur Goan disintegrates inside of his restaurant as it explodes in flames. Physical Appearance First Form Monsieur Goan looks like a potato dressed in a French chef's outfit, which has red and white stripes on it and comes complete with a light blue tie. He wears purple shoes, lavender gloves, as well as sunglasses. He has a toque, yellow eyebrows, and a yellow moustache. Goan is also one of the few monsters to be able to talk - when he speaks, he speaks in a French language. Second Form When Goan transforms, he retains his striped French chef's outfit, his toque, his yellow mustache, his yellow eyebrows, and his sunglasses. He just grows taller, gets rid of his tie, and grows two extra pairs of extendable arms. He holds a cooking utensil in each arm - a mixer, a spatula, a rolling pin, a shaker, a ladle, and a butcher knife. Abilities and Powers First Form In his first form, Monsieur Goan is not much of a fighter. His abilities are quite similar to that of Chef Kawasaki's, as he is a skilled cook, but unlike Chef Kawasaki's food which to many Cappys (with the expectation of Kirby) say that it tastes horrible, his food is actually very good. He is capable of making a wide variety of foods, and can make them super spicy. He is able to transform into his second form at will Second Form In his second form, Monsieur Goan is more combat-based than his original form. He possesses a mixer, a spatula, a rolling pin, a shaker, a ladle, and a butcher knife in each hand, all of which are for combat. He also carries a spherical freezer, in which he can put anyone or anything in and freeze it into sorbet. However, he mainly uses his utensils. Despite his overall appearance, Monsieur Goan is quite powerful, being a skilled fighter and even besting Cook Kirby in battle. Trivia *In the Japanese version, when Monsieur Goan first appears, he says his usual catchphrase, "Ça va," meaning "All right." King Dedede, not knowing what it means, replies with "Don't lie about your age!" as it sounds similar to "saba," meaning young. **Saba also means mackerel, as Dedede asks where it is in the dish that he presents him. *Despite only ever speaking French, Monsieur Goan can understand what King Dedede says, which is almost always not in French. *Monsieur Goan is the first and only monster in ''Kirby: Right back at Ya! '' to not be defeated with an ability, but rather a limited power-up used in games. it:Monsieur Goan ja:ムッシュ・ゴーン Category:Anime Characters Category:Monster Category:Male characters